thenarutostoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Academie
De Academie. Door Tsuki Tendo Alle aanmeldingen waren binnen en de geaccepteerde leerlingen begonnen hun spullen in te pakken. Het zou een wild jaar worden, maar dat deerde hen niet. Het enige wat er op dit moment toe deed was ninja worden en dat zouden ze ook worden. Voor de meeste ninja's in Konoha was dit hun derde jaar op de academie. Ze wisten ondertussen al wat van hen verwacht werd en begrepen dat de lat deze keer hoger zou liggen. Veel van hen waren in een jaar of twee ook veel veranderd, gegroeid en sterker geworden zowel vanbinnen als van buiten volwassener geworden. Ze hadden elkaar al een tijd niet gezien en dat zou zwaar wegen op vriendschapsbanden en zelfs bij rivaliteit, want het zou goed mogelijk zijn dat wie eens een rivaal was nu een beste vriend kon zijn. De academie had vele invloeden op hun toekomst. En de nieuwelingen? Tja, die weten niet eens waar ze aan zouden beginnen... De academie stond fier op de top van de hoogste berg in Konoha. Het zag er op het eerste zicht niet uit als een soort instituut of enigszins op een toelaatbaar gebouw. De muren waren bepleisterd en beige geverfd en er stonden zelfs wachttorens aan elke windrichting. Er was een grote metalen poort die je bij het kijken alleen al kriebels gaf en de kleine raampjes lieten het geheel er meer uitzien als een gevangenis. Het was nu 9.45 in de ochtend en er ontstonden al kleine hoopjes kinderen voor de poort die hun geduld aan het verliezen waren. De meeste van hen stonden hier al een uur op voorhand om zeker te zijn van hun plaatsje. Om de tijd een beetje vooruit te laten gaan, waren ze nu met elkaar aan het praten als vrienden, maar in de arena's zou dit wel anders kunnen zijn. Gefluister en rumoer klonk langs alle kanten van het veld dat doorging als schoolplein. Tot er iemand zijn geduld verloor. "Hoelang moeten we nu nog wachten!!! Ik wil binnen!!", het hyperactieve joch strompelde naar voren en gaf de deur een trap. Dat was niet erg slim aangezien het van metaal was gemakt. Hij hinkte nu op een been en hield klagend de voet vast waar hij mee op de poort had getrapt. "Naruto!!!!" riepen een paar jongens. Bewonderaars van zijn werk waarschijnlijk, volgelingen zoals dat ook wel eens genoemd word. De grootste van de bende liep op hem af en stopte vlak voor de hinkende Naruto. "Ik heb geen tijd Konohamaru! Zie je niet dat ik bezig ben?" Hij was nog niet uitgepraat of de jongen, Konohamaru, lachte zich een breuk bij het zien van zijn pose. "Oh ja, Sakura is er ook weer!" zei de jongen en hij stopte onmiddelijk met lachen toen hij dat zei. Er kwam nu iemand op haar gemak aangewandeld. Ze had een short aan en daarbovenop een rood-roze vest met ritsen. Ze droeg ook enkele tassen bij zich waar waarschijnlijk hulpmiddelen in zaten voor bij een gevecht. Naruto herkende haar meteen. Sakura Haruno. Die glimlach die ze wist te behouden veranderde en ze trok nu een geêrgerd gezicht. In een fractie stond ze bij hem en hield zijn kraag vast. Hij had nog geen tijd om tegen te stribbelen, want ze schudde hem hevig heen en weer door elkaar. "Je hebt weer iets stoms gedaan hé, je zult ook nooit veranderen, wie valt er nu een poort aan!" ze schudde nog heviger en het groepje jongens dat net bij Naruto stond deinsde verschrikt achteruit. "Eeeuh...S-s-s-akura..." Kon hij er nog uitkrijgen tussen al het schudden door, "Laat me alsjeblieft los!". Ze stopte abrupt en keek hem verward aan. Ze was niet gewend zo'n beleefde zin van hem te krijgen en begon even te denken dat hij misschien toch wél verandert was. Ze deed een paar stappen achteruit en beet op haar lip. "Sorry Naruto, ik liet me weer eens gaan." Naruto wreef over zijn nek, glimlachend en stak een hand op als gebaar dat het oké was. Het was even stil en dat begon haar te irriteren. "Wel...klaar voor het nieuwe jaar?" Hij lachte en ging weer in een soort van gevechtshouding staan. "Ja hoor! En al die groentjes meteen laten zien wie er de baas is!" schreeuwde hij uit. Sakura trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze wilde er net iets van zeggen toen net de poort openging met een luid, dreunend kabaal. Er klonk een opgeluchte zucht tot er opeens een klein vrouwtje verscheen met een hoge hoed en zo'n lange neus. Ze had een furisode* aan, haar huid was donker en ze was gerimpeld. "Welkom iedereen, kom binnen." zei ze met een krakerige stem. Ze nodigde hen wel uit, maar het leek alsof ze hen liever niet binnenliet. Binnenin was het meer open en kreeg je wél meer het gevoel dat het een school was. Er waren lange gangen en de deuren waren ook ruimtelijk. De lesruimtes, oftewel lokalen, waren groot. Zowel de ramen als al de andere attributen. Er was een groot schoolplein dat met gras bedekt was en ook een binnenplein met een zandlaag. Ze gingen ook voorbij een grote ruimte met aan de hele rechterkant een groot ijzeren standbeeld van op de bodem tot aan het plafond. Daar werden de gevechten gehouden. Uiteindelijk stopten ze terug op de enorme binnenplein. De vrouw liet hen daar achter en het gemopper begon weer. "En nu?" Mopperde ook Naruto. Hij kon echt ongeduldig zijn en dan was het net een groot klein kind. "Stop met zeuren, peuter!" zei iemand. Sakura draaide zich om en schrok zich een hoedje. Ze stond namelijk oog in oog met Tsuki, het zwartharige meisje en tevens een lid van de Uchiha clan die als eerste haar naam had gezet op een van de honderden formulieren**. Sakura deed terug een stap naar voren, maar Tsuki reageerde niet. "En wie ben jij?" Ze begon zelfzeker te klinken, maar haar stem sloeg over op het einde. "Uchiha Tsuki." Naruto's ogen werden groter en hij en Sakura keken elkaar nu met open mond aan. Tsuki rolde geïrriteerd haar ogen, afvragend waarom iedereen zo keek als ze haar naam zei. "En jullie zijn...?" Ze trokken hun gezicht in de plooi en keken nog even zwijgend naar haar voor ze antwoord gaven. "Naruto Uzumaki, de volgende Hokage!" Het moest even bij haar doordringen en toen begonnen haar lippen te trillen. Tsuki moest opeens lachen en legde als ondersteuning haar hand op Sakura's schouder. "Jij? Een Hokage? Laat me niet lachen, da's de beste grap die ik ooit heb gehoord!" ze stikte bijna in haar lachen toen ze het zei. Sakura kuchte even, voor haar begon het nu wel eng te worden. "Ow, je meende het?" Naruto knikte, "Sorry" voegde ze eraan toe en knikte toen naar Sakura. "En jij?" Sakura stak haar hand uit als een vriendelijk gebaar. "Sakura Haruno!" Tsuki keek even naar haar hand en toen ze realiseerde dat ze geen hand zou schudden, liet Sakura haar hand zakken. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en toen ze terug opkeek begon ze opeens te piepen en op en neer te huppelen. Tsuki en Naruto keken deze keer naar elkaar en Tsuki legde haar hand op haar hoofd om haar te doen ophouden. "Hey, spring-in-het-veld, medicijnen thuis vergeten?" Sakura schudde haar hoofd en wees toen naar haar schouder waar Haku, Tsuki's hondje en partner, zat te slapen. Ze keek naar haar schouder en sloot toen haar ogen. Ze snapte het al. "Zwak voor schattige dieren ofzo?", ze verwachtte geen antwoord en ging verder, "Dit is Haku, mijn partner in de strijd." Haku deed zijn ogen open en blafte tevreden. "Zoals Kiba en Akamaru." zei Naruto. Kiba was een jongen die Akamaru, zijn hond ook, gebruikte als partner bij gevechten. En zij hadden vreemde jutsu's. Tsuki trok een wenkbrauw op, natuurlijk wist ze niet wie het was want ze was net terug in Konoha."Kiba gebruikt ook een hond, Akamaru." verklaarde hij verder. Natuurlijk gaf dat niet genoeg informatie, maar ze haalde haar schouders op en keek in de verte. Wachtend tot er iemand zou komen. Na nog een halfuur wachten kwamen er uiteindelijk een paar volwassenen aan. 3 mannen en een vrouw. Ze stelden elkaar voor: Asuma-, Kakashi-, Guy- en Kurenai-sensei. De man die Asuma heette had zwart haar en bakkebaarden. Hij had zo'n typische zwart-groene outfit aan en een hoofdband met het bladdorp-logo erop. De volgende, die Guy-sensei heette, leek op een Elvis Presley-lookalike. Hij hat gladhaar dat de vorm had van een vergiet. De laatste van de mannelijke Sensei's, Kakashi, was vreemd. Hij had wit haar en een doek over zijn mond en neus. Zijn hoofdband bedekte zijn linkeroog en Tsuki was al meteen nieuwsgierig naar wat er onder zat. De vrouw, Kurenai-sensei, Had lang bruin haar en zag bleek. Haar outfit was roodkleurig met daarover een soort van windel zoals bij mummies. Ze zag er op het eerste zicht niet uit als een ninja en al zeker niet als een sensei. "Wij zijn de sensei's van dit jaar, we zullen nu de groepen verdelen" kondigde Kurenai aan. Ze hield een rol vast voor de verdlingen. "In het team van Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke en Neji." ze glimlachte, maar Tsuki begon rood te worden en balde haar vuisten. Sasuke was haar broer en ze had niet verwacht dat hij hier ook zou zijn. Sasuke zelf leek ook verrast om haar te zien. Hij keek even naar haar en liep toen naar de Kakashi-sensei zonder haar nog een blik waardig te gunnen. Kurenai ging verder. "In Team Asuma.", en ze keek weer naar de overige studenten, "Ino, Shino, Hinata en Kiba." Tsuki zag nu wie degene was met de hond. Ze bekeek hem van top tot teen. Hij was lang en had bruin-zwarte kleren aan. Hij had bruin warrig haar en rode, brede lijnen op zijn wangen. Zijn gezicht stond vriendelijk en zijn bruine ogen blonken van opwinding. Akamaru was groot en wit, een beetje zoals Haku, maar dan met meer haar en minder schattigheid. Het leek wel een paard. Ze bleef hem bekijken tot hij opeens naar haar keek en ze snel haar blik afwendde, hoewel ze hem vanuit haar ooghoek zag glimlachen. "Volgende bij Guy-Sensei: Rock Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru en Temari." Wat Tsuki opviel is dat de gast die Rock Lee heette een kleine exacte kopie was van de sensei waar hij bij werd geplaatst. Er stonden nog veel leerlingen, werd de rest naar huis gestuurd? Ze beet op haar lip uit frustratie. Ze wilde niet weer terug naar huis, ze had zelf nog geen kans gekregen te laten zien wat ze waard was. "Laatste Team bij mij", Zei ze en ze hield de spanning er nog wat in om hen te testen, "Myazakki, Misaki, Aishi en Tsuki" Tsuki was opgelucht. Ze keek op naar de enige twee personen die ze hier kende: Naruto en Sakura. Naruto lachte breed en stak een duim op, maar Sakura was ineen gezakt en liet haar hoofd naar achteren hangen. Tsuki gebaarde naar Naruto dat ze wilde weten waarom. Hij wees naar een meisje dat bij haar team hoorde, blijkbaar heette ze Aishi, ze had roze haar en droeg een rode outfit. Uit het geheel kon ze afleiden dat Sakura en aishi familie waren. Ze lachte in zichzelf, er was veel dat haar kon ergeren Naruto.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki Sakura.jpg|Sakura Haruno Sasuke U.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Neji.jpg|Neji Hyuga Ino.jpg|Ino Yamanaka Shino.jpg|Shino Kiba and Akamaru.jpg|Kiba Inuzuka en Akamaru Hinata.jpg|Hinata Hyuga Rock Lee.jpg|Rock Lee Tenten.jpg|Tenten Shikamaru.jpg|Shikamaru Nara Temari.jpg|Temari Myazakki.jpg|Myazakki Misaki.jpg|Misaki Hyuga Aishi.jpg|Aishi Haruno Tsukininja.jpg|Tsuki Uchiha Categorie:Tsuki